Pocket full of sunshine
by LadyMoon6
Summary: "Sólo tú conoces mis dos lados, y sólo tú sabes cómo lidiar con el más oscuro."


************************Advertencia:************************ Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

 **Pocket full Of Sunshine**

I got a love and I know that it's all mine

— _It's always been you. You'll always be you._

Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place

El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, y Yui lo tenía todo planeado. Ese día se saltaría las clases de la Universidad para estar en _aquel lugar_ con su novia. Ambas ya tenían un par de años de noviazgo, y ese amor aún seguía creciendo. Ambas aprendían cada cosa, una de la otra. Yui pensó que sería irresponsable por hacer aquello, pero no lo sentía así. No es que fuese irresponsable, porque ya no lo era más desde que se graduó. Incluso desde antes. Simplemente tenía deseos de estar con ella, en su día.

Abrazarla. Besarla. Sentirla. Sentirse segura en sus brazos, y sentir esa tranquilidad en su alma que sólo ella le puede dar. Porque todo eso, en su conjunto lo provocaba aquella niña de coletas y ojos café rojizo.

Ella es su todo.

Ella es su mundo.

Yui se vistió con unos jeans rasgados, botines negros de cuero, camiseta negra de tiras, y una chaqueta de cuero color negra. Vio de nuevo el reloj, percatándose que aún tenía tiempo a su favor, sin embargo, ella no quería abusar de la generosidad del universo que le estaba dando. Tampoco de la grandeza de Sawako. Se guardó la billetera en el bolsillo de atrás del jean, y se colocó el gancho de la cadena en la tira del pantalón. El móvil lo guardó en el bolsillo de adelante. Cogió las llaves del dormitorio y de la moto Harley Davidson, y se fue.

Se encontró en el pasillo con Ritsu y Mio, que se dirigían a clases. Akiyama la miró con desaprobación al darse cuenta que ella no iba a clases. Apenas murmuro un "buenos días", de reojo observó que Ritsu le decía algo a Mio, y eso pareció que la tranquilizó bastante, porque relajó la expresión dura que había puesto minutos atrás, y siguió su camino. No quería mentirle a su amiga y compañera de banda, pero tenía que hacerlo. Había planeado ese día con mucha dedicación y esmero, además de que lo hizo con mucha anticipación. Quería sorprender a la niña de coletas con algo que se acerque al significado de la palabra _"Hermoso"_.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la neko-chan. Era muy temprano, y había llegado antes de la hora al instituto. Ese era su último año, y por un momento sintió cierta nostalgia de irse de aquel lugar. Tenía tantos recuerdos bellos que había vivido ahí, junto a sus senpais, su profesora y mentora y porque no decirlo, junto a _ella._ Yui Hirasawa. Aunque tenía su propia banda, WG, extrañaba tocar junto a las HTT. Por lo poco que sabía, a ellas les iba muy bien en la Universidad, y como banda estaban creciendo a pasos agigantados. Aunque tenía una banda rival muy buena como lo era OnNaGumi (ONGU como solía hacerse llamar), que les llevaba cierta ventaja. Sin embargo, ellas tocaban un género totalmente diferente a las de HTT.

Todo lo que sabía era por boca de Ui, que siempre les conversaba de las noticias de la banda y de su hermana mayor.

Miró por la ventana, cosa rara, ya que ella jamás se sienta al lado de la misma, y su mente empezó a recordarle varios momentos. Aprovechaba que estaba sola en el curso. El que más le gustaba era los dos años que llevaba de relación con Yui. La castaña se las ingeniaba para darle sorpresas, todas hermosas; también para darle detalles, sencillos, pero con mucho amor. Hirasawa siempre salía con alguna cosa diferente. Los días que le daba más atención a los normales eran 3:

14 de febrero

11 de noviembre

31 de diciembre

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del sonido de la moto al llegar, ni del conductor. Su mente seguía haciéndole recuerdos de **SU** castaña. Tan dulce siempre, y amorosa. Aunque ha cambiado con el pasar del tiempo. _"Nadie cambia por nadie, Azusa. Si la persona cambia, es porque le nace hacerlo para bien. Y porque debe sentir mucho amor por la otra persona",_ recordó las palabras sabias de su madre, que en algún momento le dijo. Yui seguía conservando cierta parte de esa _"inocencia"_ , pero sólo la sacaba cuando ambas estaban solas. La mayor parte del tiempo, Yui tenía una expresión un poco dura, y no mostraba inocencia, ni dulzura ni sutiliza. Después de lo que le hicieran, jamás volvió a ser la misma.

— _Me pasó por confiada, Azusa…_ _—lo dijo con mucho dolor en su voz y en su mirada._

— _No todos son iguales, Yui…_

— _Tienes razón. No todos, pero sí la mayoría. Y la familia no sirve de nada —le cortó con una voz fría, distante. Por primera vez, Azusa tuvo miedo de Yui…_

—Me pregunto: ¿Si no hubiese pasado aquello, seguirías siendo la misma? —la pregunta quedó en el aire. Otro suspiro.

Yui tenía todo el brazo izquierdo tatuado, en forma de manga. Parte de su espalda también, y su pierna derecha. Cada tatuaje que tenía que tenía, significaba que era parte de su historia en la medida que iba creciendo como ser humano, y como guitarrista. Una parte de ella estaba plasmada en su cuerpo, dejando que la tinta impregnada en su piel, hablara por si sola.

Un día en que ella y Azusa estaban en su casa, en su cuarto, y después de haber el amor por quinta vez, la gatita le acariciaba tiernamente el brazo tatuado, provocando que Hirasawa cerrara los ojos, y se dejara llevar. Nakano siempre le acariciaba _ese tatuaje_ , cuando podía. En especial cuando tenían _esa_ clase de intimidad. Le pidió cariñosamente que ya no se hiciera más tatuajes, que le gustaban tal cual se veía y que con esos que tenía marcada su piel, se la veía muy bien. De manera sorprendente, la castaña le hizo caso. Azusa tenía cierto conocimiento que Ritsu también tenía tatuajes, y que los tres últimos, se lo hizo junto con Yui.

 _Esas dos son un caso especial,_ sonrió al pensar aquello, con una mezcla de ternura y amor.

Tainaka e Hirasawa eran muy buenas amigas. Demasiado buenas amigas.

 _Te deseo el mejor cumpleaños, Azusa. Disfruta de este día. Te recordamos siempre. Y por cierto, un consejo: déjate llevar por los latidos de tu corazón._ Ritsu y Mio.

Sonrió al leer el mensaje de sus senpais.

 _Muy feliz cumpleaños, Azusa-chan. Te deseo lo mejor en este día, y que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Te mandaré un pedazo de cheescake de cereza con té, con Sawako. Espero te guste. *Emojin del beso*._ Mugi

—Mugi-senpai siempre ha sido muy detallista con las personas que ama. Además de generosa —sonrió. Se sintió, en ese momento, bendecida de tener ese tipo de amistades junto a ella.

Los siguientes mensajes fueron llegando de a poco. Uno de sus padres (que están de gira promocionando su nuevo disco de Jazz), otros de Jun, Ui, Sumire y Nao. Una que otra compañera del curso, y en su _Fan Page del facebook,_ su fans. También en a su cuenta de _Instagram_ y _Twitter_ le deseaban un hermoso día. Pero de Yui, nada.

—¿Te habrá pasado algo, Yui? —pensó. Y sin darse cuenta, lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Aquí estoy cariño —Azusa se giró, casi con violencia. No lo podía creer, su novia estaba ahí, para ella, en su día. Neko-chan se percató de cómo andaba vestida.

—¿No vas a ir a clases?

—Nop. Hablé con los profesores. Todo bien. Tranquila —la miró intensamente con una sonrisa ladina, esa que tanto le gusta a Azusa —. Y tú vienes conmigo —Nakano la miró extrañada.

—Pero Yui, yo tengo…

—Sawako me dio permiso. Sólo por hoy. Y cómo hoy es viernes…

—Yui…

—Lo bueno de ser amiga y ex pupila de la Directora del instituto, ¿no crees?

Azusa se rió. ¿Se puede enamorar más de esa bella mujer que tiene por novia? Yui haría cualquier cosa por ella, por verla feliz. A Hirasawa le fascina la sonrisa de su novia. Nakano se debatía internamente, porque le costaba dejar de un lado el "ser responsable", "niña bien comportada". Recordó las palabras de Ritsu y Mio, y se dijo para sí misma, ¿Por qué no? Era su cumpleaños, le estaban dando la oportunidad de su vida de ser un poco rebelde. Saltarse las clases y dejarse llevar por el viento, y por los dictámenes del corazón joven.

Miró a Yui con cariño.

Supo la respuesta de inmediato.

There's a place that I go that nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow and I call it home  
And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light  
And nobody cries, there's only butterflies

Nakano reía alegremente, mientras dejaba que el viento le golpeara el rostro. Se sentía libre, diferente. " _Mi último año aquí, en el instituto. Donde he vivido muchas cosas, y he aprendido a crecer y a ser un poco más libre sin sentirme culpable."_ Pensó con una mezcla de emociones dentro de su corazón. Sonrió y movió lentamente la cabeza, aferrándose aún más a la cintura de Yui. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se subía a la moto Davidson de su novia. Sabía que era su favorita, y la que más apreciaba.

De repente sintió que la velocidad de la moto iba disminuyendo. Abrió lentamente los ojos (¿En qué momento los cerré? Pensó), dándose cuenta que su novia maniobraba en dirección a la playa. _"¿Vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí, Yui?"_. De ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa, siempre buenas; porque Yui aún conservaba ese corazón noble y bueno.

—Este lugar nadie lo conoce. Ahora tú, y para mí, eso es más que suficiente —dijo Hirasawa con un tono de voz apagado —. Ni siquiera Ui lo sabe. Repito, con que tú lo sepas, Azusa, me basta.

Azusa pudo percibir cierto aire de tristeza mezclado con dolor en la voz de Yui. Comprender el porqué de las acciones de la castaña. Estiro la mano y con la yema de los dedos, empezó acariciar el rostro de su novia. Lo hacía con mucha ternura. Yui se dejó hacer nomás, cerrando los ojos. Ese sitio significaba mucho para ella, le daba paz, tranquilidad, armonía, y provocaba que alejara aquellos pensamientos autodestructivos, que en ocasiones, solían aparecerse en su mente.

—Yui, arigato —dijo Azusa en un murmullo —. Por dejarme conocer un poco más de ti —aclaró.

Yui movió la cabeza negativamente, y murmuro con los ojos cerrados —Quiero que sepas cada parte de mí. Pienso compartir mi vida contigo para siempre. Este es mi hogar, Azusa. Este lugar y tú, son mi hogar. Mi verdadero hogar.

Nakano lo entendía.

La castaña siempre se lo repetía, cuando podía. Ahí estaban las dos, dejándose llevar por el momento, cuando una mariposa amarilla se posó en una roca cercana a ellas. Azusa alzó la vista, y se asombró de ver la cantidad de mariposas de todos los tamaños y colores, alrededor. En la roca, al lado de la mariposa amarilla, estaba una blanca, juntas. Observó también que la brisa se acentuaba un poco más. Sonrió, nuevamente. Le gustaba eso. Amaba estar en ese hermoso lugar con su persona especial, en su día especial.

La fecha más importante para ella.

—Me gusta este lugar, porque siempre hay mariposas. Nunca dejan de venir. Son en realmente hermosas —dijo Yui sin abrir los ojos.

—La playa es hermosa, Yui.

El sonido de las olas al reventar cuando llegan a la orilla, le producía muchas sensaciones en el cuerpo. Siempre le ha gustado pasar su cumpleaños de manera tranquila. No es que no le gustase las fiestas, pero la ponían a elegir entre lo uno y lo otro, preferiría mil veces lo calmado. Dejó de acariciar a su novia cuando sintió que se movía para levantarse. Se extrañó, pero no dijo nada. La conocía tan bien, así que optó por quedarse en silencio, y dejar que sea ella la que inicie. Lo que quiera hacer.

Observaba todo, incluso cuando Yui caminaba hasta la moto y sacaba algo de una de las cajas laterales que poseía. Eran dos cajas, una mediana y otra pequeña. Azusa sólo se dedicaba a observar sin decir nada. Esperaría, como siempre lo ha hecho. Pensaba que el éxito que poseía se debía a su paciencia. Azusa Nakano era muy paciente, y aunque no leía tan bien las emociones de los demás como lo hacía Yui o Ui, siempre determinaba el estado emocional de la persona. Esto se debía a su gran poder de la observación. Y podía leer el lenguaje corporal de la otra persona con suma facilidad, casi al 100%.

Por eso esperaba pacientemente a que sea la otra persona quien inicie lo que desea hacer, para ella aquello se llamaba prudencia. Si la otra persona daba el primer paso, significaba que confiaba en ella. Era eso lo que hacía con Yui. A Hirasawa jamás hay que presionarla. Cuando se lo hacía, ella en vez de abrirse, se retractaba y se cierra; es peor después. Por eso le daba tiempo. En ocasiones, en silencio se comunicaban muy bien. Para Yui y para ella, en ocasiones, las palabras sobraban.

Yui se sentó a su lado y le entregó la caja mediana con una sonrisa, y murmuro apenas un: "espero te guste. Feliz día". Cualquier regalo que provenga de Yui, siempre le va a gustar. Azusa extrañada lo tomó, y lo puso sobre sus piernas. Espero varios minutos, tranquilizando los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que sea. Porque Yui Hirasawa podía ser a veces extravagantes al momento de dar regalos.

Abrió la caja con cuidado, y sus ojos se encontraron con una tela… Al sacarla se dio cuenta que era el vestido negro de tira fina con escote en V, y una abertura desde la rodilla hasta abajo, de la pierna izquierda. Lo había visto en una de las boutiques hace dos semanas atrás, cuando salió con Yui. Luchaba para no derramar ninguna lágrima de felicidad. Se percató también que a un lado de la caja, había otra, más o menos, mediana, pero larga. Así como la primera, la sacó y la abrió con sumo cuidado.

Un collar de plata fina.

Azusa luchaba para no derramar lágrimas. Era demasiado. El dije era una letra **A** con aureola encima y al lado una letra **Y**. Las iniciales del nombre de ella y de Yui. Ambas letras estaban unidas por el símbolo del "infinito" en la mitad. Un significado bastante claro: el amor infinito que se tienen las dos. En todo momento, la castaña observaba las expresiones de su novia. La primera guitarra de HTT se esmeraba por darle lo mejor a la neko-chan. Se esmeraba por hacerla feliz.

—Aún falta este regalo, Azusa —dijo Yui enseñando la caja cuadra pequeña.

—¿Todavía más, Yui? —preguntó asombrada. Vio como la castaña asentía lentamente, sin dejarle de mirar.

Se produjo un silencio. Hirasawa lo rompió segundos después.

—A veces me he preguntado: ¿Qué es lo que Azusa vio en mí? ¿Por qué sigue a mi lado? Por más que lo pienso, no encuentro respuesta alguna y tampoco lo quiero hacer, a decir verdad. Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntas, he aprendido muchas cosas buenas, y a pesar de lo que pasó años atrás, a pesar de ese evento desafortunado con mi "familia", que endureció mi corazón, contigo siento que soy aquella Yui alegre, risueña, gentil, que conociste —abrió lentamente la cajita pequeña, revelando un anillo sencillo de plata, con dos bandas de oro en el filo, y una pequeña piedra zafiro encima. Era un anillo de compromiso —. Sólo tú conoces mis dos lados, y sólo tú sabes cómo lidiar con el más oscuro —Azusa estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su novia con ternura. Yui se había arrodillado en la arena, y ella estaba preparada —. Azusa Nakano, ¿te casarías conmigo? ¿Quieres estar a mi lado para y por siempre?

—Sí. Mil veces te diré que sí, porque mi corazón te pertenece.

Yui le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, y luego la besó. Ninguna se percató que el tiempo había transcurrido casi con prisa, y que al fondo, en el cielo, se producía uno de los mejores atardeceres. Pareciera que se mezclara con el mar, pero no era así. Porque el cielo jamás se une con el océano, sólo lo guía.

Y porque en cada atardecer a partir de ese día, sería uno de los mejores momentos del día. Y que el amanecer, a partir del siguiente día, y así sucesivamente, sería el despertar de un bello día, junto a la persona amada.

The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright  
The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright

 **The End**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Azusa!

Escribí este fic inspirada en la canción que lleva el mismo nombre. No saben cuanto amo esta canción y que siempre la escucho cuando puedo. Espero les agrade este pequeño regalo que hice por el cumpleaños de la gatita.

El nombre de la canción es **Pocket of Sunshine** y la canta **Natasha Bedingfield.**

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Por cierto, ¿me podrían dejar un **Review**? Es muy importante para mi, y mi crecimiento.

Bye.

Sayonara


End file.
